moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Valkynere Portsmouth
Stormwindian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 17 January, 543 K.C. 85 years old Elwynn Forest, Stormwind ---- |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = Grand Warlock of the Old Circle Master-Sergeant of the Stormwind Royal Infantry ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = The Old Circle Grand Alliance ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives |Row 5 info = Thomas Cabbage Sr. (Father) Diana Cabbage (Mother) ---- |Row 6 title = Beliefs |Row 6 info = Holy Light |Row 7 title = Magics |Row 7 info = Nethermancy Shadowmancy Hemomancy Demonology ---- |Row 8 info = |image = Grigori rasputin by ophthal-d31lnnh.jpg |caption = V. Portsmouth before the First War ---- |imagewidth = 300 |Allegiance = ---- |Branch = Stormwind Royal Infantry ---- |Rank = Master-Sergeant }} Thomas Rudolf Cabbage II (17 January 543 KC - 628), known today by his anointed name Father Valkynere Portsmouth, is an elder warlock and teacher. Father Portsmouth holds the esteemed position of Grand Warlock and presently resides in the Kingdom of Stormwind. Father Portsmouth has written many scholarly works over his lifetime, including two recent popular grimoires known as The Harpist's Grimoire of Demons and Fel & [http://tinyurl.com/ybkatxqf The Concise Grimoire of the Lamb.]'' '' Father Portsmouth has served in the military of the Kingdom of Stormwind, sworn under the reign of King Barathen "Adamant" Wrynn. He was honourably discharged after the Second War. Biography Early Life Thomas Cabbage was born under the reign of King Barathen "Adamant" Wrynn. His childhood was characterised by the aftermath of the Gnoll War, his father having served in the king's infantry. Thomas' childhood was tormented. His father brought back his demons from the war. He beat young Thomas on a regular basis, and exposed him to violence through slave fighting, dog-fighting rings and sadistic hunts of remnant gnoll families. Most of it is too grizzly to repeat. Sometime in his early years, Thomas' father came back from the South with a mistress who was pregnant. The child was born but never grew up, having been found drowned in the Nazferiti River. Thomas' mother was convicted and sentenced to death for the killing. Though, it was only discovered when the mistress hanged herself two days later that Thomas' mother was found innocent. Albeit, too late. Thomas was brought into the seminary after these incidents at the age of seven. Here he was taught to read and write. His Aunt Annie Cabbage was a Sister of the Church of the Holy Light and was responsible for his admittance. Thomas served as an altar boy and planned to continue in his aunt's footsteps to becoming a Brother of the Holy Light. He revered his aunt as a role model. However, during the harvest markets when Thomas and his father - who had remarried - were in Lakeshire they happened upon a spectacle. By a chance visit of a passing Dalarani show-man, Thomas' life changed its fate once more. The young Thomas was chosen as a volunteer for the travelling man's magic act. The act involved guessing which cup a cork-ball was hidden under. The trick on the show man's end involved teleportation of the ball to ensure the volunteer was incorrect. Thomas became frustrated after the third go. He knew he must have been cheating. The young Thomas managed to cease the little teleportation cheat and guessed correctly - winning the wager. It was a significant amount of money. The mage took the loss in stride, though, and spoke to Thomas' father about a scholarship to the Stormwind Mages' Guild. Being a poor farmer, Thomas' father accepted any offer for less mouths to feed. Military Years Thomas joined the Stormwind Mages' Guild and studied diligently. His emerging magical might was characterized more so by his hard studies than his inherent skill. By age sixteen, he was admitted into the Stormwind Infantry as a young battlemage. He fought in the Gurubashi War. His fiance, Rose, was killed during the conflict. She was a young message-runner. Fleet of foot, but not faster than arrows. Thomas received a poison-spear to the eye towards the end of the War. This wound would progress over his lifetime. He lived in relative seclusion between the Gurubashi and First War. His time occupied by grief for his fiance. He became obsessed with learning new magics - discovering old texts. Anything that would give some reprieve to the powerlessness he felt. This led him deep into ancient rune magics, an influence which has remained to this day. Eventually, the First War came. His Aunt Annie was raped and killed at the Northshire Abbey during the initial invasion. News reached Thomas and he re-enlisted without hesitation. The rest of his family were slaughtered soon after. Master-Sergeant Thomas Cabbage fought for his homeland fiercely. His soul asunder from war and the destruction of his people would ultimately lead him to Dark Magic, and his ascent into critical acclaim. During the body-clearing of a minor battle, out with his platoon searching for treasures and friends, Thomas discovered a grimoire in the clutches of an Orcish warlock. He recognized the orc from the battle. He remembered how his green fire cut through ranks of men. Thomas took the book. Each night by candlelight, the grimoire was read. It sat open on his knees - hugged by an innocuous arcane book behind it. Thomas studied the text hard and by the Second War, had begun harvesting Fel. One battle within the push-back of the Alliance of Lordaeron to the Dark Portal, Thomas' conflagrations turned green. He destroyed a line of orcs and paved the way for the victory of the battle - at the expense of being discovered. Thomas was arrested and imprisoned for his use of the Fel. He was interrogated and tortured over the course of a month. It was a formative experience. Though, he was released from imprisonment, as the Alliance did not wish to take one of its primary battlemages off the field for too long. From that point on, however, he studied in secret. He was honourably discharged following the end of the Second War. The Dark Arts Thomas changed his name shortly after regaining his freedom. He took the name Valkynere, which literally means, 'chooser of the slain.' He changed his last name from Cabbage to Portsmouth, something less indicative of his impoverished beginnings. Portsmouth was among the early warlocks who translated the Orcish tomes. In addition to that, Portsmouth weaved many of the more complex iterations of Fel magic used today. He outpaced his associates swiftly in the Dark Arts. By the Third War, he had already mastered four of the five forms of Dark Craft set forth by his Warlock circle at the time. This granted him the title of Grand Warlock of the Old Circle. He chose the honorific 'Father' in remembrance of his Aunt, his broken homeland and his devotion to the Holy Light. It is unknown if his Circle still exists. Father Portsmouth has continued his mastery since the Third War. Though, he never pursued Necromancy beyond the era of the Lich King. Father Portsmouth is critical of the art. Since then, Father Portsmouth engaged in various adventures and quests for heroes, but only now, at the end of the Legionfall War, has he returned to reclaim his rightful status as Father of the Dark Craft. Magical Ability Father Portsmouth is one of the most experienced and knowledgeable warlocks on Azeroth. He represents the pinnacle of devotion to his craft. He has mastered four of the five dark arts listed for his defunct warlock circle. Dark Magic Fel Magic The first form of dark magic Father Portsmouth ever learned was Fel Magic. As a pyromancer for thirty years in the Royal Infantry, Portsmouth took to Fel Magic quite easily. His knowledge of Fel is so advanced that his claims about its power are often seen as outlandish, simply because no others can replicate his results. Father Portsmouth has mastered Fel Magic. Shadow Magic The second form of dark magic Father Portsmouth learned was Shadow Magic. Father Portsmouth has been known to be extremely inventive with Shadow Magic. He has learned to completely disarm other magicians by creating small pockets of void to vacuum up any evocation sent his way. Father Portsmouth has mastered Shadow Magic. Demonology Demonology was not something Father Portsmouth initially wished to study. This was in large part due to the prejudice he had acquired throughout the First War. However, Father Portsmouth proved an exceptional student of the craft. He is capable of summoning up to three infernals when operating at his maximum capacity. Father Portsmouth has mastered Demonology. Blood Magic Hemomancy is a craft Father Portsmouth came to adore. He found its link to biology quite fascinating. The use of the circulatory system to control and kill was nothing short of genius. Although Father Portsmouth has mastered Blood Magic, he rarely uses it - only on rare instances of mortal combat. Father Portsmouth has mastered Blood Magic. Necromancy Father Portsmouth studied Necromancy for a time. Though, he gave up the endeavour at the onset of the rise of the Lich King. He felt the presence of the King in the magic and decided to leave it alone. To this day, he has not progressed beyond the proficiency of 'adept'. Arcane Magic Valkynere studied the Arcane for over thirty years. His knowledge in the field comes highly recommended and has only grown since his departure from the mainstream - though, his focus has remained primarily upon Dark Magic. Unfortunately, due to the corruption of his body, Father Portsmouth isn't able to command the Arcane in and of itself any longer. His speciality during his years as a mage was in evocation and abjuration of fire magic. He is trained in most fields of the Arcane arts, though he has always struggled with divination. In his youth, Portsmouth was a masterful user of illusion magic. He was the best in his class, in fact. But, when the time came for him to sign up into the military, he was forced to rely mostly on evocation. Every now and then in the field of battle, he would bamboozle an opponent with some illusion magic. He still practices it on occasion through the Shadow, enjoying the complexity of the spell weaving. Magical Pioneer Father Portsmouth was among the first of the human warlocks. He began his journey into the art during a time of discovery and innovation. Many of the modern practices of warlocks are a result of work he and others undertook in the face of the unknown. This is especially true of facial and lung protection. Father Portsmouth's face and skin is severely afflicted due to the lack of protection worn in the early days of the craft and the practice of storing Fel within the body. Advances in Fel Father Portsmouth was known in his day, in his secretive circle, for his development of Fel magic. His understanding of the craft is nigh unsurpassed. He weaves the magic gracefully - making one question how destructive it truly was. He was known as "The Harpist" in his own circle. It was a term of endearment towards the near musical way he played with Fel. Advances in Shadow Father Portsmouth was the first human warlock to write down and translate many of the Shadow-words into common and into a way that did not invoke them upon reading. It was done by reversing the magical element of the enchanted Vellum - a technique used quite often these days. Advances in Demonology Father Portsmouth worked with Dra'gul in cataloguing the known warlock summoning circles. His work took him throughout various Orcish internment camps - speaking to former Shadow Council students. He never sought out acclaim for the work. The Mystic Father Portsmouth is renowned for his mystical and philosophical wisdom. His apprentices are known not only for their skill with the Dark Arts, but for their rounded appreciation of etymology and ethics. Political Views Father Portsmouth is a staunch believer in the sovereignty of the Crown. His commitment to the Royal Family is zealous. He believes that the Crown should never be diminished in power. Father Portsmouth does not believe that Fel magic should be wielded without proper registration and training, or in the public sphere without justification. He does not believe demons should be either. He is against any programs that make being a warlock easier, he wants it to be harder. Only then can he produce good results. Religious Views Father Portsmouth is a member of the Church of the Holy Light. Despite his practices, Father Portsmouth has always had a longstanding belief in the Holy Light. It was part of his childhood and remains part of his philosophy. -- He believes salvation can only come through its grace. Father Portsmouth is also a theist. He believes that a god created the world. He believes that the Holy Light and the Void were the two primal creations of this God. He believes that this God is the one who lit the Light and shadowed the Void. Category:Warlocks Category:Kingdom of Stormwind